vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanatsu no Taizai
For detailed information about this series, visit the Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki. Summary Nanatsu no Taizai, or "The Seven Deadly Sins" is an ongoing Japanese shonen manga series written and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki (creator of Kongou Banchou). It is serialised in Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine. The manga features a setting similar to the Middle Ages in Britain, with the main characters representing the seven deadly sins (Wrath, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, and Pride). The titular "Seven Deadly Sins" is a group of former knights who supposedly conspired to overthrow the kingdom of Britannia, and were said to have been eradicated by the Holy Knights, although some claim that they still live. Ten years later, the Holy Knights have staged a Coup d'état and assassinated the king, becoming the new, tyrannical rulers of the kingdom. Elizabeth, the king's third daughter, sets out on a journey to find the "Seven Deadly Sins", and to enlist their help in taking back the kingdom. Power of the Verse Nanatsu no Taizai is a decently strong verse. Most of the low tiers such as the Holy Knights and beginning-of-series Sins are within the Large Town level+ to City level range with Massively Hypersonic speeds. The mid tiers like the Matrona and the weaker Commandments are within the Mountain level to Island level range with Massively Hypersonic+ speeds. The high tiers such as the stronger Commandments and the Archangels are within the Island level to Large Island level range with Massively Hypersonic+ speeds. The top tiers like Prime Meliodas, Full Power Zeldris, "The One" Escanor, and The Original Demon are at least Small Country level to Country level+ with at least Massively Hypersonic+ speed. Finally the god tiers are at least Large Country level with Relativistic speed and Relativistic + reaction. The verse also has various hax abilities such as Attack Reflection, Power Nullification, Petrification, Spammable BFR attacks, Energy Redirection, Soul Manipulation, Mid and High level Regeneration, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, etc. Respect Thread done by Yak from OBD. Calculations *[[User_blog:PlumCrayfish376/Lord_Twigo-Sama's_Sword_Slashes|Twigo’s Sword Slashes: 8-B (44.1 Tons)]] *[[User_blog:PlumCrayfish376/Seven_Deadly_Sins'_Baste_Dungeon_Arc|Ruin Shaking Baste Dungeon: High 7-C+ (949.48 Kilotons)]] *[[User blog:DMUA/Standard calculation for just any old generic storm|Gilthunder's Storm: 7-B (14.2 Megatons)]] *[[User blog:The Causality/Diane's Chibaku tensei - Nanatsu no taizai|Diane's Chibaku Tensei: 7-B+ (71.7 Megatons)]] *[https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-entry/you-will-put-some-respeck-on-dolors-name.35545/ Drole’s Earthquake: 6-C (23.5 Gigatons)] *[[User_blog:ByAsura/Meliodas_Destroys_Danafor|Danafor Pulverization: 6-C+ (70.46 Gigatons)]] *[[User blog:DodoNova2/The Domain of God - Nanatsu no Taizai|Tarmiel's Ocean: High 6-C (221.8 Gigatons)]] *[https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:M3X/Nanatsu_No_Taizai:_OD_and_the_storm Mael's Dispersion: 6-B+ (64.87 Teratons)] Note: *The Low 7-B's like Dogedo are upscaled from the High 7-C+ calc. *The 7-A's like Gray Demon Hendrickson are upscaled from the 7-B+ calc. *The High 6-C’s like Post-Revival Assault Mode Meliodas are at least 2x the High 6-C calc. (443.6 Gigatons) *The High 6-C+‘s like The Original Demon are from being at least twice as strong as it’s fusees (887.2 Gigatons) *The Low 6-B's like Ludoshel in his true body are upscaled from the High 6-C+’s. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Antvasima * Elizhaa * KaiserReinhardt * WilliamShadow * Yomi Schwarz * OishiLover75 * Taikiru * Gyro Zeppeli * Non-Bias * Faisal Shourov * SuperKamiNappa * BlitzStrike * Alakabamm * Basilisk1995 * GreatestSin * Czuczian11 * Battlemania * The Real Cal Howard * Darkanine * Dark649 * Liger686 * ByAsura * Edwellken * EmperorRorepme * Malikobama1 * Dragonmasterxyz * DemonGodMitchAubin * Peter1129 * The Foolish Omniscient Guy * VersusJunkie54 Opponents * Mariogoods * Mugenf * TheLuffyPlayer * BigSmoke4269 Neutral Characters Seven Deadly Sins MeliodasThumb.png|'Meliodas'|link=Meliodas BanThumb.png|'Ban'|link=Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai) KingThumb.png|'King'|link=King (Nanatsu no Taizai) DianeThumb.png|'Diane'|link=Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai) GowtherThumb.png|'Gowther'|link=Gowther MerlinThumb.png|'Merlin'|link=Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai) EscanorThumb.png|'Escanor'|link=Escanor Holy Knights GilthunderThumb.png|'Gilthunder'|link=Gilthunder GriamoreThumb.png|'Griamore'|link=Griamore JerichoThumb2.png|'Jericho'|link=Jericho Gee-1.png|'Guila'|link=Guila GustafThumb.png|'Gustaf'|link=Gustaf (Nanatsu no Taizai) DaleThumb.png|'Dale'|link=Dale HelbramThumb.png|'Helbram'|link=Helbram MarmasThumb.png|'Marmas'|link=Marmas Twigo-1.png|'Twigo'|link=Twigo VivianThumb.png|'Vivian'|link=Vivian CainThumb.png|'Cain Barzad'|link=Cain Barzad Great Holy Knights DreyfusThumb.png|'Dreyfus'|link=Dreyfus HendricksonThumb2.png|'Hendrickson'|link=Hendrickson HowzerThumb2.png|'Howzer'|link=Howzer ZaratrasThumb2.png|'Zaratras'|link=Zaratras Dawn Roar SladerThumb2.png|'Slader'|link=Slader HugoThumb.png|'Hugo'|link=Hugo (Nanatsu no Taizai) JillianThumb.png|'Jillian'|link=Jillian SimonNNTThumb.png|'Simon'|link=Simon (Nanatsu no Taizai) WeinheidtThumb.png|'Weinheidt'|link=Weinheidt Pleiades of the Azure Sky DenzelThumb.png|'Denzel Liones'|link=Denzel Liones DeathpierceThumb.png|'Deathpierce'|link=Deathpierce ArdenThumb.png|'Arden'|link=Arden DeldryThumb.png|'Deldry'|link=Deldry DogedoThumb.png|'Dogedo'|link=Dogedo WailloThumb.png|'Waillo'|link=Waillo Weird Fangs FriesiaThumb.png|'Friesia'|link=Friesia GolgiusThumb.png|'Golgius'|link=Golgius JudeThumb.png|'Jude'|link=Jude RuinThumb.png|'Ruin'|link=Ruin Kingdom of Camelot ArthurThumb.png|'Arthur Pendragon'|link=Arthur Pendragon CathThumb.png|'Cath Palug'|link=Cath Palug NanashiThumb.png|'Nanashi'|link=Nanashi (Nanatsu no Taizai) Fairies ElaineThumb2.png|'Elaine'|link=Elaine GerhardeThumb.png|'Gerharde'|link=Gerharde Giants Matrona 2.png|'Matrona'|link=Matrona Lesser Demons Alb-1.png|'Albion I'|link=Albion I Alb-2.png|'Albion II'|link=Albion II Red demon.png|'Red Demon'|link=Red Demon Gray-1.png|'Gray Demon'|link=Gray Demon Blue-1.png|'Blue Demon'|link=Blue Demon GreenDemonThumb.png|'Green Demon'|link=Green Demon OchreDemonThumb.png|'Ochre Demon'|link=Ochre Demon OrangeDemonThumb.png|'Orange Demon'|link=Orange Demon WhiteDemonThumb.png|'White Demon'|link=White Demon CopperDemonThumb.png|'Copper Demon'|link=Copper Demon High-Level Demons ChandlerThumb.png|'Chandler'|link=Chandler CusackThumb.png|'Cusack'|link=Cusack The_Original_Demon_2.png|'The Original Demon'|link=The Original Demon (Nanatsu No Taizai) PeroniaThumb.png|'Peronia'|link=Peronia Chimera_Indura_Profile_Pic.png|'Chimera Indura'|link=Chimera Indura (Nanatsu no Taizai) DemonKingThumb.png|'Demon King'|link=Demon King (Nanatsu no Taizai) Ten Commandments ZeldrisThumb.png|'Zeldris'|link=Zeldris EstarossaThumb.png|'Estarossa'|link=Estarossa (Nanatsu no Taizai) DerieriThumb2.png|'Derieri'|link=Derieri MonspeetThumb2.png|'Monspeet'|link=Monspeet GloxiniaThumb.png|'Gloxinia'|link=Gloxinia DroleThumb.png|'Drole'|link=Drole Fraudrin true appearance.png|'Fraudrin'|link=Fraudrin GalandThumb.png|'Galand'|link=Galand (Nanatsu no Taizai) GrayroadThumb.png|'Grayroad'|link=Grayroad MelasculaThumb.png|'Melascula'|link=Melascula GowtherDemonThumb.png|'Gowther (Demon)'|link=Gowther (Demon) Calamaskinnypicados.png|'Calmadios'|link=Calmadios Six Knights of Black BellionThumb.png|'Bellion'|link=Bellion Goddesses ElizabethThumb2.png|'Elizabeth Liones'|link=Elizabeth Liones JennaThumb.png|'Jenna'|link=Jenna (Nanatsu no Taizai) ZaneriThumb.png|'Zaneri'|link=Zaneri NerobastaThumb.png|'Nerobasta'|link=Nerobasta SupremeDeityThumb.png|'Supreme Deity'|link=Supreme Deity (Nanatsu no Taizai) Four Archangels LudoshelThumb.png|'Ludoshel'|link=Ludoshel SarielThumb.png|'Sariel'|link=Sariel TarmielThumb.png|'Tarmiel'|link=Tarmiel MaelThumb.png|'Mael'|link=Mael Vampires IzrafThumb.png|'Izraf'|link=Izraf GeldaThumb.png|'Gelda'|link=Gelda GanneThumb.png|'Ganne'|link=Ganne ModThumb.png|'Mod'|link=Mod (Nanatsu no Taizai) OrlondiThumb.png|'Orlondi'|link=Orlondi RenThumb.png|'Ren'|link=Ren (Nanatsu no Taizai) Purgatory Creatures HawkThumb.png|'Hawk'|link=Hawk HawkMamaThumb.png|'Hawk Mama'|link=Hawk Mama A62E676B-3C9D-4C0D-ABE6-AEFF8367A7ED.png|'Wild'|link=Wild Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime